With the increased use of high-power laser systems in industrial applications, it is becoming increasingly desirable to utilize a single, high-power laser device to perform multiple tasks. For example, a single high-power neodymium laser generating a 400 watt (average power) laser beam can be used as part of an industrial workstation to drill multiple holes in a single work piece. To avoid moving the laser device a substantial distance, optical fibers are employed to transmit the laser beam in a sequential or multiplexed manner to multiple locations on the work piece. Accordingly, an optical fiber holder is used to position the optical fibers relative to the laser device so that they can be coupled with the laser beam. It has been recognized in the art that precise positioning of the optical fibers is required to efficiently couple the laser beam with the optical fiber: i.e. to precisely direct the laser beam into the diametric aperture of the optical fiber tip.
Typical optical fiber holders are constructed with technology derived from low-power, optical fiber communications connectors. These optical fiber holders employ one or more optical fibers sealed, or "potted", into position in a metal holder by a resin disposed between the fiber and the holder. Because these optical fiber holders were originally designed to meet the requirements of communications applications, they exhibit substantial disadvantages when used in laser workstations of the type described above. One major disadvantage is that, once an optical fiber is potted into position, it is prohibitively difficult to adjust, replace or repair it in the holder. This is particularly disadvantageous when the optical fiber holder supports an array of multiple optical fibers, and one of the fibers is damaged. Further, it is difficult to precisely align a plurality of optical fibers in an array before potting them into position, and difficult to realign a fiber if it should be jostled out of position.
The disadvantages exhibited by these prior art optical fiber holders are particularly apparent in applications requiring the use of high-power laser devices. This is so because any misalignment of the optical fibers will result in stray beams which are absorbed by and cause damage to the potting material. Continuous exposure of the optical fiber holder to these stray beams will cause burning and deformation of the potting material, and eventually make the optical fibers held therein unusable due to misalignment. Further, the heat generated in the optical fiber holder will damage the optical fibers, impairing their transmission capabilities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an optical fiber holder particularly adapted for use with high-power laser systems. Such an optical fiber holder should precisely position one or more optical fibers. It should permit damaged fibers to be easily replaced without substantially altering the positions of the remaining good fibers. It should be impervious to damage caused by stray laser beams resulting from misalignment between the optical fibers and the laser device. Further, it should maintain the precise positioning of the optical fibers during periods of normal operation.